Love Slave
by MailJeevasVGFTW
Summary: Mello is living a dull life...until a certain redhead comes to his door. But hes not the same. How will Mello deal with this?  MXM
1. I am Matt

**OH NOES! TWO STORIES AT ONCE? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?**

**Well to me it's not but to others its mad easy. I'm going to finish **_**Amnesia **_**first. Ill update this one slowly. I just wanted to get this one published so no one finds it on paper. I'd be so screwed if my dad found out about yaoi…so screwed. Anyway!**

**I'm gonna update this one mad slows so don't be disappointed! Check out Amnesia first! I personally like that one. Sorry for making you wait, again, father, yaoi, not happening.**

**OH! And if you've seen DearS…you'll get this whole thing. If not, look it up, it's awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

: Mello POV:

I was sitting on my crappy couch in my crappy apartment, eating a chocolate bar. I've been sleep deprived for two days already. All I could think about was Matt. All of my dreams were about him, and it was slowly killing me.

I sighed and finished off my chocolate bar. I threw the wrapper on the floor, being too damn lazy to throw it in the garbage.

_I need to relax, _I thought. _If you think about Matt too much you're going to end up trying to find him!_

"I know." I agreed with myself.

I stood up and walked over to the fridge, intending to get another chocolate bar. But my intentions were soon cut short, thanks to a knock at my door. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Somebody better be dying, or there's going to be hell to pay."

I trudged over to my door and threw it open, expecting to see one of my men, but got something better.

Ten times better.

Matt.


	2. You'll do what!

**I decided to upload two at once…so that you people wouldn't get pissed.**

**I'm having a little trouble with **_**Amnesia, **_**but I'll try and update soon!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of this crap…**

: Mello POV:

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. He smirked sweetly.

"Hello! My name is Matthew and I am here by request of my boss to be your home servant! Will you accept the offer?"

Home servant? Matthew? What the fuck is he talking about?

I took a step towards him.

"Matt? Is that really you?"

He smiled and blushed a little.

"Oh! You may call me Matt if you like. So, do you accept the offer?"

I took the same step back, going into my original position.

"Matt, what the hell are you talking about? What is this home servant thing? Don't you know who I am?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"No. I do not. Am I supposed to?"

I gasped. _He better not be messing with me._

I looked into his eyes, or rather, his goggles. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. I slowly moved my hands up to his face to remove the orange barriers. That was the problem. He was letting me.

Back at Wammy's, he never let me near his goggles. They were his prize possession. He arrived at Wammy's with them. He kept them unscratched and clean as a porcelain door. Nobody was allowed to touch them. Not even me. And I was the kids' best friend.

I stopped dead with my hand in front of his face. He closed his eyes. He was actually letting me…

I quickly drew my hand back and cradled it with my other hand. He was actually letting me…

_NO! This isn't the same Matt! What happened to him? Why is he here, asking me if I want a home servant? Wait…_

I cleared my throat and stood up straight. _I'll play his little game…_

"Well, I do need some help around the house. I accept the offer. So what do you do? Please, come in..."

I stepped to the side and watched him walk in very politely.

He turned to me and bowed his head slightly. He was actually being polite. This was getting fucking weird.

"Thank you so much for accepting the offer. Well, I am ready to do everything and anything that you ask of me. I will do any cleaning, cooking or physical favors."

Physical favors? He didn't mean…

"What do you mean by physical favors?"

I saw him blush.

"Oh…well I will help you with anything physical. Like, working out…or….engaging in sexual activity."

I jumped back and held my arm in front of my face.

"WHAT? You mean you'd willingly have sex with me if I asked you? Even if you don't know me?"

I saw him nod.

"Yes. I will do anything that you ask. I am your slave until you die."

My slave? What the fuck? This was so god damn creepy. Even if I could use the sex thing to my advantage…

NO! This is Matt! Your best friend. You wouldn't do that to him! You need to get him back to normal before you fuck him into the mattress. But first I need to find out what's wrong with him.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips.

"Okay, Matt, I understand. If you will do anything I ask, then would you please go and get me some more chocolate? I seem to have run out."

His face lit up and he smiled.

"Of course! I shall return with chocolate! Do you have any special preferences?"

I sat down on the couch.

"Yes. Would you get me milk chocolate? About 10 bars or more. However much you can carry in your hands. And I want you to be back here in less than 10 minutes. Is that understood?"

He smiled. "Understood."

He then walked towards the door and opened it, walking out and shutting it behind him.

I wanted to test him. It took about 5 minutes to get to the store, 2 minutes to grab the chocolate, and 5 minutes to get back. I told him he had to be back in less than 10 minutes.

Now all I had to do was wait.

He fucking pulled it off. Nine minutes later he walks in the door, holding _four _bags filled with, at least, 10 bars of chocolate each. I gaped at him.

"How much chocolate did you buy?"

He walked over to the counter and placed the bags down.

"Well, I didn't exactly count. But there should be forty bars of chocolate here."

FORTY? FORTY FUCKING BARS OF CHOCOLATE? That could last me a week.

I walked over to him and shuffled through the bags, and indeed there was a hell of a lot of chocolate.

"Will this be enough? Or should I have bought more?"

I turned to him. Really?

"Uh, yeah. This is more than enough. Thanks, Matt."

He smiled sweetly. "Thank you. I will do my best to please you."

This was getting….fucking. Weird.

**WOO! I like this one, personally.**

**Hope you enjoyed! And I'll try to update this one as fast as **_**Amnesia.**_

**Thanks for reading and be sure to R&R!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	3. My master

**Hooray! Moving on to three chapters! FUCK YEAH!**

**Lulz…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why?**

: Matt POV: (Yeah I went there)

I slowly walked to the apartment complex where I was assigned. I had to admit, I was nervous as hell. When I reached the building, I let my face fall a little.

The building was crap. Probably reserved for people with low financial standards. I slapped myself.

_Don't think like that! You're here for a reason. To serve your assigned master. Don't act like a dick._

I sighed and entered the building. I pulled a paper out of my pocket. It had a number on it. '367'.

That was the apartment I was assigned to. I nodded to myself and walked over to the elevator. I hit the button and waited. It only took a minute for the elevator to descend to my floor. When it opened, I politely stepped inside, not wanting to crush the people that were already in there, though a few of them got off. I folded my hands in front of me and bowed my head down as the door closed. Thankfully it only took a bit to get to the floor I needed, because I don't really like elevators. I stepped out and looked down the hallway.

_Okay, 367. Look for room 367…_

"Do you need help?""

I quickly turned around to see a brunette women standing outside her door, smiling. She was holding a cat in her hands, petting it lightly, and the creature purred.

I realized that I had said nothing, and was being rude, so I smiled back and held up the piece of paper.

"Oh yes. I am trying to find apartment 367. Could you point me in the right direction, please?"

I saw her smile fall, but it perked up a bit.

"Oh, well its right down there." She pointed down the hallway behind me. "But the man who lives there is a little rough. Gets into fights a lot. Are you sure you're here to see him?"

Rough? Was he a mobster or something? Either way, I was here to see him. I nodded to the women.

She shrugged. "Okay then, he's right down there. You a friend of his?"

I froze for a moment. We weren't supposed to tell any commoners about our job…

"Oh yes. Were good friends. It's just that he moved and I needed to find his new apartment. Thank you so much for all your help. Have a nice day."

I bowed and walked in the direction that she told me. I heard her sigh and walk back into her apartment.

When I approached the door that belonged to 367, I began to shake. I was really nervous.

_Okay Matt, you can do this. You've studied, trained and prepared like crazy for this day. You can do this. Just follow protocol…_

I knocked on the door and waited. I could have sworn that I heard a growl come from the other side of the door. After a couple seconds, the door flew open to reveal a tall, blonde male. Who surprisingly, was very attractive.

_No! Don't think like that! This is your first assignment, you can't screw this up! Just focus on the task at hand!_

The task at hand, right. Focus, Matt. I saw the man's eyes widen and his jaw drop. As if he's seen me before, or he's surprised that he actually has a visitor.

Follow protocol Matt. "Hello! My name is Matthew and I am here by request of my boss to be your home servant! Do you accept the offer?"

He looked a little taken back. I smiled at him.

"Matt? Is that really you?"

What? What does he mean? Does he know me? He took a step closer. I blushed.

"OH! You can call me Matt if you like. So, do you accept the offer?"

Why was I blushing? Sure, he was good-looking but that didn't mean anything! Gah!

He took a step back again. "Matt, what the hell are you talking about? What is this home servant thing? Don't you know who I am?"

I cocked my head to the side. "No. I do not. Am I supposed to?"

He gasped and his big blue eyes widened. I became a little frightened. He looked dead into my eyes. He made a face of confusion and then moved his hand towards my goggles. Now normally, I don't let anyone touch my goggles. But if he was going to be my master, I couldn't stop him, or I might lose the job. I closed my eyes and waited for him to grab the orange beauties off my face. But he stopped short, with his hand in front of my face. I opened my eyes and saw that he looked surprised, shocked even. He quickly drew his hand back and held it with his other hand, to his chest. I let out a small sigh of relief. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. I did the same.

"Well, I do need some help around the house. I accept the offer. So, what do you do? Please, come in..."

He stepped to the side and let me in. I walked in slowly and turned to him. I bowed my head.

"Thank you so much for accepting the offer. Well, I am ready to do anything and everything that you ask of me. I will do any cooking, cleaning or physical favors." I winced a little at the last part. It wasn't my favorite. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by physical favors?"

Damn. He had to ask, right? I felt myself blush.

"Oh…well I will help you with anything physical. Like working out…or…engaging in sexual activity."

I never liked that idea. Having sex with complete strangers? Fucking creepy. But it was part of the job. I saw him jump back and hold his arm in front of his face.

"What? You mean you'd willingly have sex with me? Even if you don't know me?"

I nodded. I didn't want to go into detail. Unless he asked.

"Yes. I will do anything that you ask. I am your slave until you die."

He looked a little taken back. Although, that was to be expected. I shifted my feet a little. Damn nervousness. He straightened up again and put his hand on his hip.

"Okay Matt, I understand. If you will do anything that I ask, then will you go and get me more chocolate? I seem to have run out."

Yes! An order! This was going well so far. I felt my face light up.

"Of course! I shall return with chocolate! Do you have any special preferences?"

He walked over past me and sat on the couch.

"Yes. Would you get me milk chocolate? About 10 bars or more. However much you can carry in your hands. And I want you to be back here in less than ten minutes. Is that understood?"

I smiled. "Understood."

I then shuffled past towards the door. Okay Matt, let's do this.

I exited and headed for the nearest store. He wanted me back in less than 10 minutes. I could do that. It shouldn't take that long to get some chocolate. I checked the time to make sure that I knew when ten minutes would be up.

7:30. Okay. I just have to be back before 7:40 and I'll be fine. Shouldn't be that hard.

By 7:35 I was entering the store, searching for the candy aisle. When I found it, I quickly walked over and located the milk chocolate. Okay, master said that he wanted ten bars or more. I could do that. I picked five bars up with one hand and five with the other. I shifted them all into one hand. I continued the process until I had twenty bars in each hand.

_This should be enough._

I walked over to the counter and dropped all of the chocolate onto the counter. The lady looked at me with awe. I simply smiled. She shrugged and rung up the chocolate, placing it in to the bags until she had four on the counter. I payed and exited the store. I checked the time.

7:38 p.m. Okay. Two, or rather, one minute to get back. You can do this Matt. In a matter of seconds, I was speeding down the street, my legs going as fast as they could. People had to move out of the way, as to not get run over. I saw the apartment come into view, and my legs pushed forward. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the door, and I pushed it open. When I glanced at my master, he had a look of pure shock on his face.

"How much chocolate did you buy?"

I held the bags and walked over to the counter, placing them down. The blond man walked over to me. I looked over the bags once more.

"Well, I didn't exactly count. But there should be forty bars of chocolate here."

I heard him gasp and shuffle through the bags. I became a little worried.

"Will this be enough, or should I have brought more?"

He turned to me and gave me a look that said 'really?'

"Uh, yeah. This is more than enough. Thanks Matt."

I smiled. Yes! Praise! That was the main goal. To get praise and be acknowledged for the things you do! Way to go, Matt!

"Thank you! I will do my best to please you."

He nodded and began to put the chocolate bars away. I quickly stopped him.

"Oh! Would you like me to do that for you?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"No thanks Matt. I have a special system with my chocolate. Which reminds me? Do you know my name?"

I looked into his eyes.

"No. I do not. But I am perfectly content with calling you master."

He furrowed his brows.

"Well I'm not. You can call me Mello. Okay, I'm Mello and you're Matt. Got that?"

I nodded. "Mello. That's a unique name. Me-llo."

It felt nice to say. A nice name for him. He laughed.

"Well, that's not my real name. Obviously. But I don't want to tell you my real name, not yet."

I nodded. "I understand. Is there anything else that you request of me?"

He looked up for a minute, thinking.

"Actually, yes Matt. There is one more thing that I request of you."

I cleared my throat. "Anything, you may ask."

He nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting down and patting the spot next to him.

"I want you to tell me about yourself."

**AW YEAH! Let's do this! *Starts dancing* LOL!**

**Sorry, I just felt like it XD**

**Hope you enjoyed and be sure to R&R!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	4. Plan B

**AW YEAH! UPDATING FTFW! (For the fucking win XD)**

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like saying it…*Sigh* I do not own anything -_-**

**Listening: Dir en Grey XD**

: Mello POV:

I patted the spot next to me. He hesitated, but walked over and sat down.

I needed to find out what was wrong with him. And I had the perfect way to do it.

"So, Matt. Tell me about yourself. Don't spare me any details."

He folded his hands in his lap and cleared his throat. He then looked up to the ceiling, as if he was thinking. Why would you need to think about what to say about yourself?

"Well, um…my name is Matthew Jeevas and I am 19 years old. I was-"

I held up my hand and he stopped mid-sentence. He looked confused. I shook my head.

"Okay, you already failed. What's the matter with you? Your name isn't Matthew. Your nick name is Matt. You real name is Mail. Why are you saying that your name is Matthew?"

He cocked his head to the side. I cocked my eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. But I do not understand. My name is Matthew. It was never Mail. I personally don't like that name. Well, do you want to call me Mail? You can if you wish, I have no problem with you calling me anything that you plea-"

"NO! STOP!"

He jumped a bit. I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

"Okay, once more. You are not Matthew. You are Matt. Your real name is Mail and I have known you since I was six. We are both orphans and…wait. Matt, where did you grow up?"

He blushed and smiled.

"Oh, well I grew up in England, with my mother, father, and sister. What about you? If you don't mind my asking, that is!" he was waving his hands in front of his face. I sighed.

What is wrong with him? He doesn't know who I am, and he made up a completely fake life story! That is, if he made it up or not. And truthfully, I don't think hes lying about any of this.

I stood up. I was moving on to plan B.

"Matt, would you like to take a little stroll with me? It's getting late and I don't feel like going out alone, or I might get hurt."

Part one. If he was the real Matt he would give me a look that said 'Are you fucking crazy? You'd kick anyone's ass."

"Of course! I would never dream of you getting hurt. I am here to serve you, as well as protect. Where do you wish to go?"

Part one: Failed. Dammit. Moving on to part two. We headed out the door.

As we walked down the street, there were still a few people out. It was kind of cold, and I didn't grab my jacket. Smart Mello. I shivered, and Matt noticed. He moved closer to me, and I felt myself blush.

I then felt a warm and fuzzy object placed around my shoulders. I naturally leaned into it, but then pulled away to see what it was.

It was Matt's fuzzy vest. He was looking at me with concern.

"Please Mello. I don't want you to get cold. Please take the vest. It will keep you warm until we get to the destination. Please?"

I was about to say no, but then the cold hit me again and I had no choice. I let myself slide into the warmth and I instantly relaxed. That thing was damn comfortable!

I then realized that all Matt had was his long sleeved shirt and gloves. I felt bad. I quickly formulated a plan.

"Matty? Could you be a dear and do me a favor?"

He smiled. "Of course! What do you request of me?"

I still needed to figure out how he got back to the apartment in less than 10 minutes. And he didn't have his car with him, as far as I know.

"Could you go back to the apartment and grab my jacket? It's on the bed. Can you please hurry? I don't want you to get cold, with me wearing your vest."

He smiled and then nodded. I nodded back and then I fucking blinked. When I opened my eyes he was already down the fucking block. And he was only going faster. I let my jaw drop. He had to be running AT LEAST 5 miles an hour. I moved up against the wall and shook my head.

This wasn't Matt. This couldn't be! He has no idea who I am and he can run at the fucking speed of light. This wasn't my Matt! Who was this? GAH!

And as usual, not a fucking minute later, he's running up to me with my jacket. I was fucking shocked. He handed it to me and smiled. I took off his vest and gave it back to him.

We continued walking down the street. I saw a guy a ways down, giving me this sly look. He obviously thought I was a girl. Asshole. But I was kind of happy; he would help me in initiating part two. I started to slightly sway my hips as I walked, trying to be as girly as possible. As I got closer, he took his hand out of his pocket.

Perfect.

When we crossed paths, as expected, he slightly grabbed my ass. Instinctively, I gave a small yell and jumped forward.

Part two: In progress…

Now as I was going to turn around and castrate that guy, I soon realized that part two…had failed.

When I turned around, that creep was already up against the wall, and Matt was slowly crushing his throat. I just stared.

Than man was letting out small gasps, obviously not being able to breathe. Matt was fucking insane…not that I had a problem with that.

"If I EVER see you touch him again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Got that?"

He widened his eyes, and nodded. Matt let go and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. He gave furious coughs and stumbled away. I couldn't stop a small laugh that escaped my lips. Matt turned to me.

"Fucking pig. Hope he gets hit by a truck. Now I'm glad I came along. I need to protect you from scum like him. So, where are we going?"

I just stared at him. He almost killed a man. For me. Now I did feel a little flattered, but I was also kind of frightened. Back at Wammy's, if someone did that, he never did anything. He knew that I could handle the person myself. But that, he taught me something.

Matt could be fucking strong when he wanted to.

I shrugged and continued walking, him following close behind. Now that does apply to the puppy instinct that I know he has. He is extremely loyal to people, especially me.

But this is something entirely different.

Now I didn't exactly know where we were going, I just wanted to complete plan B.

Okay, part one failed because he would always let me leave by myself. Part two failed because he actually protected me instead of letting me do it myself. Now for part three…

I knew where to go. I quickened my pace, and so did Matt.

Within a few minutes we were in front of a bar. A very popular bar. We walked inside and I could swear that every guy in the bar just looked at me in unison. I sighed and walked over to the bar and sat down. Matt did the same. I ordered something simple, thankfully I looked 21. Even though I was only 20. Hell, does one year make a difference? Hope not. Matt just sat next to me and looked like he was having a thumb war with himself. I laughed inwardly.

Just as expected, within a minute, some guy came up and sat next to me. He didn't say anything. I leaned over to Matt and whispered in his ear.

"Okay Matt. This is where you come in. Every time someone tries to talk to me, you say 'Guy' to let them know, okay? I'm counting on you. Got that?"

He nodded and eyed the guy.

Part three: Initiated.

Soon, the guy worked up the balls to talk to me.

"Hey there, my names Troy. You want me to buy you another drink? You're really prett-"

"Guy."

I took another sip of my drink as Matt interrupted. The guy, Troy, looked at him.

"What?"

Matt rolled his eyes. That was new.

"He's a guy. Isn't that obvious? You can leave now."

I said nothing and did nothing. This was Matt's test.

Troy then took one more look at me, shook his head and walked away.

Now I would have broken his legs for shaking his head at me. I mean, who do all guys think that all other guys have to look like dirty, greasy animals? Why can't guys look nice? Adding to the fact that I'm gay. Asshole.

Matt continued to look around the bar, waiting for another unsuspecting victim. And then there came another.

"Hi. What's your name? My name is-"

"He is a guy. You can leave him alone. It's obvious that he would never date a filthy, sex addicted jerk like yourself. Thanks for coming."

I widened my eyes. I only told him to say 'Guy.' That's it! Damn he really jumped the hoop there.

The guy left and it continued like that for a while.

Number one: Hi! Would you like to-

Matt: Guy.

Number two: Well, ive never seen such a –

Matt: He is a male.

Number three: You are smoking ho-

Matt: Step away from the guy.

And it continued. I eventually got tired from hearing Matt diss all these guys into oblivion.

We left the bar and went home.

Part three: Fucking failed.

**Poor Mello! He still don't know what's up with Matty! But he'll find out soon! YOULL JUST HAVE TO WAIT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Hope you enjoyed and plz R&R? Thankies!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	5. I cant like you

**Being late for updating not ftw! DX**

**Sorry but I've been chilling with my friends XD**

**So I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

: Matt POV:

My master isn't exactly the easy going type, but at least he's not abusing me. We went out to the town, and some pretty weird stuff happened. Well, even before we left, he asked me to tell him about my life.

But when I did, he stopped me and told me that I was lying! About my own life? He can be an asshole when he wants. He kept telling me that my name is Mail, and that I'm an orphan! But I can't talk back to him, or that would be horrible. So I pretty much just have to take his crap, no matter how bad I want to punch him in his mouth. Though I probably wouldn't do that. He's got a very nice face…

WOAH! WOAH! Let's not go there! Yikes.

Anyway, we went out and I had to keep an eye on him.

First off, he forgot his jacket back at the apartment, so I had to go back and grab it. And of course, when I get back, he looks like he just witnessed a murder take place right before his eyes. Not that he would be surprised by that. When he got his jacket back, we continued our walk.

The next thing that I noticed was that some dude on the street grabbed his ass. What the hell is up with that? So, my instinct kicked in and I had to do something.

And by something, I meant choking him to near death.

One rule we learned in the academy:

Don't let ANYONE hurt your master. And by grabbing his ass without his permission, that's technically hurting him. So I had to do my part. Though I could have sworn I heard him laugh…

Anyway, we ended up going to a bar. We sat down and within 5 minutes some dude approached Mello, probably thinking that he was a girl. Even though he doesn't really look like a girl, not to me anyway.

So the dude came and sat next to him. Mello then leans over to me and tells me to say 'Guy' every time someone tries to hit on him. I nodded and began my task.

The dude said his name was Troy, and I told him that Mello was a guy. He simply shook his head and stalked off. Mello totally looked like he was going to break the guy's legs…

After an hour of me telling guys off in any way I could think of, we left the bar and went back home.

When we arrived back at the apartment, Mello went into his bedroom and closed the door. I stood in the middle of the room, since he didn't exactly tell me to do anything. After a couple of minutes, he emerged from the room and looked at me.

"Why are you standing there? Are you going to stay here or what?"

I felt myself blush. His voice was so full of anger, yet something else. Joy? No…

"Um, well yes. I forgot to tell you, but when we are assigned to a master, we have to stay at the designated place. I'll sleep anywhere though! If you don't want me on the couch."

I saw him look around the room, and then he walked over to a closet, and pulled out a blanket and pillow. He threw it at me.

"You can sleep on the couch for now, until we figure something better out. Goodnight, Matt."

I nodded.

"Goodnight, Mello."

I walked over to the ratty looking couch and plopped the pillow down, along with the blanket.

I sat down and immediately got back up.

"Damn, this thing is uncomfortable."

I gasped and made sure that Mello didn't hear. I sighed and sat back down. I attempted to make myself comfortable, but it didn't work out so well. I slid my boots off, along with my vest. I took off my pants and neatly folded them, placing them on the ground. That left me with my boxers and shirt. I slid under the covers and took off my goggles. I placed them on the ground next to me. I closed my eyes.

I heard the door to Mello's bedroom open, and my eyes shot open. I didn't move though, I couldn't.

There was silence, until he spoke.

"Matt? I know that couch is uncomfortable as fuck, so if you don't like it…you don't have to sleep there."

I sat up and looked at him.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I can sleep here, even if it is uncomfortable. You need rest. Please, go to sleep."

He looked down at the floor. He was wearing a tank top with sweat pants. He body was perfectly sculpted, the perfect amount of masculine and feminine. He was a very attractive human being…

NO! Matt you can't do that! Focus you idiot!

He cleared his throat.

"Well, if you want to sleep with me, you can. My bed is big enough for the both of us. And I really don't mind."

I blushed. Sharing a bed with him? Oh God!

I smiled. "Mello, you don't have to be nice to me. I am your slave, I do what YOU want. You don't have to give me any special treatment. I'm fine really. Go to sleep."

I saw him drop his expression, and then sneer.

"Matt, you will sleep with me. I don't want you to have a broken back in the morning, you have chores to do. Now, come with me."

He turned and took a step into his room. He looked back at me.

"That's an order, Matt! Come with me, now!"

I quickly nodded and stood up, letting the blanket slide off of me. I saw Mello gasp and blush.

_You're only wearing your boxers, idiot!_

I gasped and picked up my clothes and goggles, being sure to hold them in front of my half-naked body. I followed Mello into his bedroom. And he was right.

It was a big bed, which could fit two people. He walked over to it and crawled under the covers. I did the same.

It was nice under the covers, very warm. I was slowly drifting off to sleep.

Now what I didn't expect was for Mello to turn over and wrap his arm around my waist. I gasped silently and blushed. He moved closer to me and sighed, letting the air flow down my neck. A shiver went down my spine. I could feel some heat pooling in my lower abdomen.

NO NO NO NO NO! You can't let this happen! You cannot be attracted to him! Not at all!

He nuzzled into the crook of my neck and lightly licked at it.

Was he asleep or no? I sighed and closed my eyes.

He smelled like chocolate. Very sweet.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Short chapters Ftw!...sometimes!**

**Sorry about that! I'm running out of ideas DX GRRR!**

**Hope you enjoyed and be sure to R&R! Thank you!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	6. Pancakes and what?

**Ho-ly Crap! I am SOOO Sorry for being so late! Dam school and friends XD  
But now it is here! And hopefully it doesn't suck -_-**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot…**

: Mello POV:

I woke up to the sight of darkness, my pillow, and the smell of something absolutely delicious. I rolled over and sat up. I rubbed my eyes to clear out my vision. I noticed that Matt wasn't next to me. I reminded myself of the previous night's events.

_I asked Matt to sleep with me, that's right. He must be in the kitchen. But wait, Matt can't cook! Right?_

I stretched and got out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt first. I ventured into the kitchen to find said redhead making pancakes. And may someone tell me otherwise if it didn't smell like heaven. I walked over to the table and sat down. Matt turned to me and gave me a sweet smile.

"Good morning, Mello! How are you today? Would you like some pancakes? I think I made too many."

I ruffled my hair and smiled back.

"Sure Matt. I'd love some, thanks. But, uh, what time did you wake up?"

I looked at the microwave to check the time. 9:00 a.m. That's damn early. He flipped the pancakes over and then went to the pantry to grab some syrup. He set it on the table.

"Well, I think I got up at about 7 o'clock. I figured that you would be hungry when you woke up so I wanted to make you something."

He smiled again and I suddenly felt bad. Why? Not really sure. Matt was the one who wanted to make the pancakes. He stood up to tend to the food once more. I decided to test him again. I stood up and shuffled over to him, slipping an arm around his waist. I felt him tense up and he almost dropped the spatula. I ghosted my breath over his neck. He was practically shaking.

"Matty…when you finish with the pancakes I want you to do something for me."

He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Of course. What is it that you want me to do?"

I let my hand slide up his chest to his mouth, where my fingers toyed with his lips. He wasn't even doing anything to the pancakes, just shaking as I practically molested him. And it was only going to get worse. I decided to grind up against him. Just another test, not that it wasn't turning me on. This time he did drop the spatula, and it fell to the floor with a _clatter._ He dropped his head against my neck and moaned lightly. He was blushing, and so was I.

"Mell…Mello…I need to finish the pancakes. Please…"

I was already hard, I wasn't letting go. I licked his neck and looked own to his crotch.

Nothing. Fucking. Nothing! Not even a hint of arousal! What the fuck? How come I was rock hard and he wasn't! Didn't he just moan?

I let go and watched him regain his composure. He then picked up the spatula and rinsed it off, while I walked back to my seat. I sat down and let out an annoyed sigh. I saw him groan and turn off the stove. He grabbed the plate he had waiting on the side and slid all of the pancakes onto it. He turned and set the plate down with a nervous smile.

"Um…some got burnt. Take the ones that aren't burnt. They'll taste better. I'll take the burnt ones."

Great. I can't turn him on AND I have to make him eat burnt pancakes. Minus two points for me. I grabbed some pancakes and put them on my plate. I grabbed the syrup and poured some on. I looked over my food once more and then stood up and walked over to the fridge. Matt watched me as I opened up the fridge and pulled out a tube of chocolate syrup. I could see he was trying not to give me a look. I walked back to seat and poured A LOT of chocolate syrup on my pancakes. Matt was just staring as the syrup on his pancakes was slowly dripping off.

"What? I like chocolate. Deal with it."

He gasped and then shoved a stack of pancakes into his mouth, blushing. I wanted to laugh, but I was too tired and pissed.

We finished our food in silence, and afterwards I got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Matt, I'm going to take a shower. Can you do the dishes?"

He smiled.

"Of course, I was going to do them anyway."

I nodded and walked into the shower while I heard the faucet being turned on.

When I finished with my shower, I stepped out into my room and got dressed into my usual leather. I walked out into the living room to see Matt sitting on the couch, playing a handheld. I looked over to the kitchen, and my eyes widened.

It was fucking spotless! The floor was shining and all the dishes were all stacked neatly on the rack. He did all of that in 15 minutes? JESUS!

He looked at me and immediately turned off his game.

"Hi Mello. Did you enjoy your shower?"

Odd question. I just threw him a look and he blushed and turned his head away. I sighed and walked over to the door, grabbing my coat.

"Matt I'm going to…uh…work. So I need you to stay here and be a good boy, okay? No leaving the house, got it?"

Damn, I was treating him like a dog. Maybe I'll bring him a treat when I get back. Hehe…

He nodded and watched as I left the apartment. I walked over to the elevator and hit the button. I would eventually have to tell him that I'm in the mafia. Whatever. I should find out what's with him before I tell him about me. I sighed and stepped into the elevator.

**GAHHH! NOOO! SUCKY CHAPTERS! NOOOOOOOO!  
Well, I think it sucked. But whatever. Gah…**

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R? PWEASE?**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	7. Hell of a day

**I could get a cookie from updating…but I don't deserve it for being late T^T**

**I AM SO SORRY! Please don't shoot me DX I have been trying to update for EVER! But school is being gay…just like everything else…gah….so enjoy and again…really sorry DX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note…damn**

: Matt POV:

Pancakes. I made the dude some MOTHER. FUCKING! PANCAKES! And he attempts to rape me! The only sucky part was that I actually kind of liked it. I stupidly allowed a moan to escape my lips when he grinded against me.

Honestly, of all the people I could've gotten assigned to, I get the crazy perverted chocolate addict. Fucking nice.

It took every ounce of my willpower-and more! - Not to get hard. He was playing with my lips and I dropped the spatula. Damn him. But suddenly (and this is fucking priceless) he just stopped, and pulled away. I wanted to sigh out of relief, but again, I was afraid that would have earned me a kick in the face.

He stalked back to the table and sat down. What the hell? He molests me and then just stops? Fucking weirdo.

I picked up the spatula and rinsed it off. I heard him huff out of annoyance. I returned to the pancakes (to end the awkwardness) and guess what?

They were burnt. Fuck me. Now I have to eat burnt pancakes, because I'm not going to give them to him. I sighed and finished cooking. I turned off the stove and slid all of the pancakes onto a plate. I set them down at the table with a nervous smile.

"Take the ones that aren't burnt. They'll taste better. I'll eat the burnt ones." Yeah because I'm almost fucking certain that you would make me eat them anyway. Bastard.

But I saw something in his eyes for a split second. Like he was upset that I was eating the burnt ones. Psh, as if. Like he would care.

I then sat down and began eating. I've eaten burnt pancakes before, so it wasn't like I was going to vomit or anything. But they still tasted pretty bad.

I saw him get up and walk over to the fridge. I felt my jaw drop a slight bit when he pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup.

Really? He puts chocolate syrup on his pancakes? Does he like the shit that much? Well, I did buy him forty bars of the stuff…

I continued to stare as he poured A LOT of the gooey substance onto his pancakes. He caught me staring and threw me a look.

"What? I like chocolate. Deal with it." He narrowed his beautiful blue eyes…

Shit! Bad move, Matt. I shoved the pancakes into my mouth to try and act like nothing happened. I swear I'm an idiot sometimes. We finished our food in silence.

When we took our last bites, he stood up and turned to me.

"Matt, I'm going to take a shower. Can you do the dishes?"

I smiled, but I didn't really mean it.

"Of course. I was going to do them anyway."

He nodded and headed for the bathroom. I sighed and began to clean the plates. A moment later I heard the shower running.

_Mello is in the shower._

Oh God Damn it. No! Focus Matt! Do the dishes.

I shook my head and scrubbed the food off the plates. I could feel my cheeks getting heated.

I finished the plates, and that means ALL of them, in about five minutes. The shower was still running and I couldn't just sit down and do nothing. Might as well clean the kitchen.

Nine minutes later and the shower is still running. The kitchen was clean and he didn't give me any other orders. Guess I'm done.

I walked over to the living room and flopped down on the couch. I pulled my Nintendo DS out of my pocket and turned it on.

And, just as expected, a minute later I hear the shower turn off and the curtain open. I growl to myself. I then decided that I had at least 30 more seconds for him to dry off, so I continued to play.

I get into my games. I mean REALLY get into my games. So I didn't hear when he opened the bathroom door and stepped out. The most I heard was a small gasp, in which I turned my head to fins him standing there.

I immediately turned off my game. And I didn't save. Fuck. Quick, Matt, say something!

"Hi, Mello. Did you enjoy your shower?"

Insert face palm here. Did you enjoy your shower? What the hell is wrong with me?

All he did was throw me another look and I blushed, turning my head away. He walked over to the door and grabbed his coat. He was leaving?

"Matt I'm going to...Uh…work. So I need you to stay here and be a good boy, okay? No leaving the house, got it?"

Damn. I was going to go buy some cigarettes, too. Either way I nodded and watched as he opened the door and stepped out.

He was going to work, huh? He still hasn't told me what he does for a living. I brushed it off and sighed.

What to do now. I could play my games. Or I could rummage through his stuff…

No, he told me to be a good boy. Rummaging through his stuff would be disobeying an order. Fucker.

There was only one thing left that I could do…that would please him as well…

I shuffled around for a broom.

When I found one, I walked back into the living room to begin cleaning.

An hour later, I was bored again. I had cleaned the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and Mello's room. Everything was practically sparkling. I yawned out loud.

I sprawled myself out on the couch and sighed. Boredom is boring.

I felt myself yawn again and next thing I know everything went dark…

I awoke to the sound of ringing. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, which failed because I had fallen asleep with my goggles on. I took them off and threw them on the couch. I looked around the room for the source of the annoying ringing.

I found that it was coming from the table in the corner of the room. I stood up and shuffled over to the device. It was the spare cell phone that Mello had left me. (**A/N I know that wasn't in the last chapter, but just pretend it was XD)**

I picked up the device and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said with a tired expression.

"Hello, how are things going so far? I'm ready for your report."

I immediately tensed up and gasped. I had completely forgotten the report we were supposed to give. I began to sweat.

"Hello? Are you there?"

I cleared my throat.

"Yes, sir. I'm here. Sorry. I'm ready for my first report."

The voice on the other end of the line cleared its throat and I heard the flipping of papers.

"Okay, question one. How did you approach your assigned master?"

I looked up to the ceiling in thought.

"With much appreciation and a smile. I was polite and went through protocol."

I was shaking. Fucking nervousness. I couldn't deal with it.

"Okay, good. Question number two. Has your master requested something of you with a time limit?"

I nodded, and then remembered we were on the phone.

"Yes, sir. He has."

"And have you been able to meet that time requirement?"

"Yes sir, I have."

"Okay, very good."

I exhaled deeply. Just get it over with…

"Question number three. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

He cleared his throat once more.

"Has your assigned master ever-"

Just then, the phone beeped loudly in my ear, indicating that there was another call. Great. I looked at the number. It said 'Mello'.

I put the phone back to my ear.

"I'm sorry sir but there has been another call. Please excuse me for a moment."

I heard a confirm noise come from his side. I hit the button and put the phone to my ear once more.

"Hello?"

I heard static, as if he was in a bad area. I also heard a voice, one that sounded shaky and scared.

"Hello? Mello, is that you?" I instinctively became worried.

"Matt….please…help me…"

The line went dead.

My blood went cold and my eyes widened.

Mello was in trouble.

Mello could possibly be dying.

Mello could be dead.

I heard the man on the other line.

"Hello? Are you there?"

I traced the last call.

I dropped the phone and flew out the door.

**Oh noes! Mello!**

**Hopefully Matt gets to him in time. Will he? Maybe I will tell you if you review…**

**Plz? LOLZ**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	8. Mello

**I finally updated! Told you I would…I keep my word :D**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note….**

: Matt POV:

I flew out the door and ran across the parking lot. I then stopped and thought.

_Wait! I won't be able to reach Mello on time on foot! I need a car or something…_

I quickly looked around. My eyes locked onto a nice red 1970 Chevy Camaro. I ran out to the parked car. It was locked. I gave the car a dirty look and punched the door with the side of my fist. I heard the 'click' and opened the door, climbing inside.

_People who own expensive cars are usually idiots, so the keys have to be here somewhere…(_**his words, not mine)**

I reached above me and slid my hands around the sun visor. I then felt something metal and smiled. I pulled the keys out and stuck them in the ignition. I turned the car on and flew out of the parking lot. I was totally speeding, but I could care less.

I needed to find Mello.

I pulled out my phone and checked the location. Oh Jesus, Mello was on the other side of town! I gripped the steering wheel tighter.

-OO-

In about 30 minutes, I pulled up to a barren wasteland. The building was completely destroyed and there was no sign of life anywhere. I climbed out of the car and ran towards the demolished building.

I climbed over rubble and dead bodies, checking to see if they were Mello. They weren't, good. I called out to him.

"Mello!"

My heart was racing and I felt like I was going to pass out. I then saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I spun around and jumped towards the pile of rock. And I witnessed something horrific.

Mello was lying on the ground; the left half of his face was charred and bloody. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from vomiting. I got on my knees and put my hand to his chest.

His heart was still going, thank God. I picked him up off the ground and ran back to the car. I put him in the backseat and hopped in the front.

I turned on the ignition and sped out of the area. While driving, I kept looking back to make sure that he was still breathing.

25 minutes later, I pulled into the apartment parking lot and jumped out. I grabbed Mello from the backseat and ran up the stairs to the apartment. I kicked the door open and ran inside, kicking it shut with my foot.

I immediately ran into the bathroom and began to peel the leather off of Mello's skin. I turned the water on and filled the tub up. After I peeled his pants off (I found out he doesn't wear underwear) I slowly placed him in the warm water.

I saw him twitch a couple times, but he soon relaxed into the calm water. I grabbed a washcloth and began to lightly go over the left half of his face, cleaning the blood and dirt off. I watched the water turn red as I cleaned him.

After cleaning his face and body, I pulled him out of the tub and brought him to the bedroom. I dressed him in sweatpants (with a massive blush) and laid him on the bed. I looked around for a first aid kit and when I found one, I pulled out the burn cream and bandages.

I gently applied the burn cream to his face and made sure to get every last spot. When the cream was applied, I began to wrap his face up in gauze.

10 minutes later I was staring at a beautiful, unconscious blonde. I sighed and pulled the covers over him. I watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and left the room. I walked into the living room and fell on the couch.

"At least he's going to live, but he's going to have a major scar there. Wonder how he'll take that."

I put my head in my hands and groaned.

"Why the hell do I have to deal with this?"

I then looked towards the bedroom.

"God I hope he wakes up soon."

I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Please Mello. Wake up soon."

_Hopefully my boss doesn't call back any time soon._

I needed to take care of Mello.

**YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! Happy? I am :D**

**I'm sorry if it's a little short, I took forever to write this XD**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and…review? PWEASE?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


	9. Waking Up

**Alright then…here is chapter nine! This chapter may be weird as fuck…don't blame me… :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

:Matt POV:

A couple days later Mello was still in bed, but he was doing better. His face and body were healing up nicely, so I could relax. My boss still hadn't called back, thank God. I didn't need any more drama.

I was sitting on the couch watching TV, the house was clean and since Mello was asleep, he couldn't give me orders. So I had nothing to do. I was channel surfing until I came across this ad for a vacuum cleaner. And for some odd reason, I was totally absorbed in the commercial. Weird.

A few hours later I was watching a game show, getting somewhat bored.

When the phone rang. My heart jumped into my throat after the first ring. I stared at the device.

_Oh God! Is it him? Or is it for Mello? Do I have the jurisdiction to answer his phone calls? Maybe if I just tell them he's not here, it will be fine. But what if it is my boss? BUT WHAT IF IT'S NOT?_

I was having an internal debate within my brain. I then ultimately decided to answer the phone. I got up and walked over to the ringing thing, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

A robotic voice spoke on the other side.

"Hello! Just a little reminder that the Sexual Orientation test is now in progress! You have until Tuesday to get your results in! Good luck!"

It then hung up. And I dropped the phone. That's what I get for answering it.

_Fuck! I forgot all about the Sexual Orientation test! What am I going to do? Mello is still asleep! Wait…_

I then looked at the TV for the day. It was Sunday. I had two, or rather one and a half days to get Mello to wake up and have sex with me. That would be easy…

Okay, I lie. I'm as good as screwed. I looked towards the bedroom where the sleeping beauty lay.

_I have to change his bandages anyway. Maybe I can get him to wake up._

I walked into the bedroom and stood next to him. He looked so peaceful when he slept, like an angel…

I quickly changed his bandages, failing in trying to get him to wake up. I sighed.

_I don't even know what's going to happen if I fail the test._

I left the room and closed the door. I walked back over to the couch and fell down on it.

_What am I going to do?_

I then stared at the wall until I dozed off to sleep…

O-O-O

When I woke up, the sun was shining and the TV was still on. Oops. I checked the date.

Monday. It was Monday.

Shit.

I jumped off the couch and ran into the bedroom, where I saw a miracle.

Mello was awake! He was lying in bed with his eyes, or, eye open and just staring out into space. He glanced at me and then tried to sit up. I helped him.

"Mello! You're finally awake! How do you feel?"

His hair was all over the place and he looked dead. He tried rubbing both eyes, but felt the bandage and gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry, you healed up nicely. The bandages should come off soon."

_Like hell I'm going to tell him he has a scar! How would he take that?_

He nodded and looked around the room, squinting a couple times.

"M-Matt…"

I got closer.

"Yes, Mello? My master?"

His eyes widened a bit at me calling him 'master'. He then threw his legs over the edge of the bed and gripped my shoulder. I grabbed his hand and helped him stand. He was a little wobbly, but all in all he was pretty stable. Thank goodness.

He let go of me and stood still, making sure that he was okay. I stood next to him just in case. He then nodded to me and began to walk out the bedroom door, me following close behind.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down. He rested his head in his arms and sighed. I sat down across from him.

"Do you need anything? Medicine or anything?"

He looked up at me for a second before muttering, "Chocolate."

I stood up and went over to the fridge, pulling a bar out. I opened it and handed it to him. He started munching on it slowly. Well, at least he was eating.

"Matt…how long was I asleep?"

"About 3 days."

His eyes widened. "Three days? Are you serious?"

I nodded. _Yeah, and you've got to have sex with me now, or I'm screwed._

He groaned and rubbed his temples. "I feel like shit."

I took a deep breath. _Just say it…_

"Really? Well, you know what could make you feel better?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "What?"

I swallowed. "Uh…sex."

That earned me a swift slap across the face, causing me to stumble out of the chair. When I looked back at Mello, he had this death glare.

"That's your best remedy? Sex? Well forget it you pervert!"

He stood up out of the chair and stomped into the living room.

_Okay, that didn't work. Let's try something else._

I walked into the living room as well, watching Mello chew angrily on a chocolate bar. He threw me a look and huffed. I sighed and went to sit next to him.

Bad move. He just woke up from a coma and he's most likely pissed. Really bad move.

"HEY! Did I say you could sit on the couch? Get the fuck off!"

I turned to him, confused, until he hit me across the face with the remote, sending me to the floor. I held my cheek, there was going to a mark. When I looked at Mello, he had this grin that yelled 'get the fuck out of the room!'

And I was going to, but I couldn't. I had to deal with this. And I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Good boy. Now stay down there until I say you can come up on the couch. Got it?"

I could only nod. What the fuck? Shouldn't he be weak? Not demanding like a little bitch? God he is so bipolar. But I had to take his bipolar-ness….just like a little….a little dog.

**GRAH! Hi! **

**Yeah, this didn't make any sense, sorry…**

**And also, don't ask why I made it the Sexual Orientation Test…just don't….**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and REVIEW! GRAHHH! Please? :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**_  
_


End file.
